


First for Everything

by yonezus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, but just a little bit, gender validating sex, just some good old sex man idk, nonbinary seoho, transmasc seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonezus/pseuds/yonezus
Summary: !! DISCLAIMER !!I, me, the author, am transmasc. this isnt a cis person's fetishy genderswap fantasy, this is me projecting bc man some gender validating sex is always dandy. also seoho is nonbinary because i say so :)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> !! DISCLAIMER !! 
> 
> I, me, the author, am transmasc. this isnt a cis person's fetishy genderswap fantasy, this is me projecting bc man some gender validating sex is always dandy. also seoho is nonbinary because i say so :)

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Geonhak’s voice was so gentle and full of concern. His hand cupped Seoho’s cheek in an assuring gesture.

“Um, yeah. Yes! Yes, I’m sure,” Seoho blurted out. Geonhak didn’t look convinced. With a sigh, Seoho turned to face Geonhak straight on and grabbed the younger’s hands, holding them firmly in his own.

“I want to do this, I’m ready. I mean it. I’m just...nervous, y’know?” Geonhak nodded. He had no way of knowing how Seoho felt, but he wanted to be as supportive as possible. So, he cast his worries aside and decided to just enjoy this special moment with his special person.

With a couple of wordless nods, the pair moved into position. Seoho eased onto his back and Geonhak crawled over him, peppering the older’s face with light kisses as he settled. The action caused Seoho to giggle and really helped to ease his nerves. His anxiety returned, however, when the pair decided to go forward and Seoho laid with his legs spread while Geonhak was spreading an excessive amount of lube on his cock and Seoho’s asshole.

The two had been together for a long time, and Seoho was more than comfortable being vulnerable with Geonhak. He didn’t mind Geonhak seeing his scars- hell, he was the one who helped Seoho prep and recover from the surgery. But for some reason this time Seoho just felt… wrong baring himself like that with his legs spread in that particular moment.

“Geonhak?” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Geonhak stopped dead in his tracks and that worried look bore heavy on his face again.

“Nothing, it's just… Can w- you- we do it from behind this time?” Seoho stumbled on his words from embarrassment and he wasn’t sure that Geonhak even knew what he meant. Thankfully, he did.

“Yeah, of course, If you want to,” Geonhak shuffled backwards to give Seoho room to reposition. 

Rather clumsily, Seoho rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his tummy before settling. He didn’t exactly know why people put the pillow there but he heard that it was more comfortable so he went with it. 

“You have the cutest ass I’ve ever seen, you know that?” Geonhak mused as he playfully squeezed the older’s ass. Seoho rolled his eyes and reached back to smack Geonhak's hand, heavy laughter ringing out from the pair. The atmosphere in the room was light and sweet in that moment, the two of them feeling simply happy to be with each other. But when their laughter died out, they both felt much more serious.

“Really, you’re so handsome, Seoho. You’re so so handsome, and I love you so much.”

Seoho blinked rapidly to fight back the tears that began to well immediately when Geonhak spoke. Damn it, why’d he have to get so mushy right now? Seoho was such a sucker for this sort of thing and Geonhak knew that. If he spoke he’d cry, so Seoho just reached back once again and grabbed Geonhak's hand, giving it a couple squeezes. Geonhak got the message loud and clear. The younger used his free hand to guide his cock along Seoho’s hole, teasing him a bit before slowly and carefully working it in.

Seoho had been prepping for this exact moment for a long time, yet even with that and the gross amount of lube Geonhak lathered all over them, it still felt a little uncomfortable and even painful. Not too much to where he wanted to tap out, rather, it felt kind of like when he lost his virginity in his other hole. But different. He couldn’t formulate exactly how it felt, and he didn’t care to try. He was getting fucked in the ass, not rating a meal at a restaurant. 

One thing he felt for sure was overwhelmed. He tried so hard not to cry out as Geonhak inched his way inside him that it actually startled him when the younger suddenly- and loudly, groaned when he finally bottomed out, followed by a mutter of curses and some comment about how tight Seoho was.

“Do I feel good?” Seoho asked, his strained voice somehow dripping with sarcasm. Geonhak retorted with a scoff and lightly slapped Seoho’s ass, which he surprisingly enjoyed quite a bit. 

There was a momentary pause as Geonhak collected his wits before he started to move. Slowly moving in and out, he so badly just wanted to pound into the older’s perfect ass but he knew that was too much, so he restrained himself. Meanwhile, Seoho was basking in the new sensation, quiet content sighs slipping from his lips into the pillow he was burying his face into. He definitely couldn’t cum from anal yet, but he still enjoyed the feeling of getting fucked by his beloved regardless of what hole was used.

Gradually Geonhak picked up speed, falling into the same rhythm and pace he usually did. As he could feel his own pleasure rise, he noticed that Seoho seemed stagnant. So, he leaned forward, his breath hot on Seoho’s ear. Geonhak lightly licked at the shell of Seoho’s ear as his hand traveled down the front of the older until his fingers found Seoho’s clit, which had grown considerably since he started HRT. 

“Shit, you’re so hard. I bet you’d cum so quick if I jerked off your cute cock, huh?” Seoho just moaned in response, vigorously nodding. Geonhak wasn’t one to deny his baby boy anything, so he took the bundle of nerves between his fingers and started pinching and rubbing and rolling it. Basically stimulating Seoho’s cock as much as he could, and it drove the older man absolutely wild. 

“Ah! Gun- Fuck!” Seoho could barely formulate a coherent word or thought thanks to the stimulation. He squirmed under the younger, rolling his weak hips as much as he could against Geonhak's hand and subsequently back into his thrusts as well. “Don’t stop, ple-ease don’t,” Seoho rambled on shamelessly, this wasn’t new for him as he was always vocal, but Geonhak loved it nonetheless. 

The room filled with the sounds of Seoho’s ramblings, Geonhak's occasional low groans, and the lewd skin slapping skin as Geonhak thrusted deeply and sharply into Seoho. Geonhak was right, Seoho did cum fast- and hard. The older’s entire body tensed and trembled as his orgasm tore through him in waves, a loud, long, and melodic moan accompanying his euphoria. It was a stunning sight, one Geonhak could never get tired of, even from this different point of view. 

It was the push Geonhak needed to reach his own orgasm. He unloaded deep in Seoho’s ass, surprisingly silent as his own orgasm washed over him. When he finally finished a shaky sigh erupted from his chest as he pulled out. Wanting to get to the after sex cuddling asap, Geonhak almost immediately crawled out of bed to get a towel to clean them up, pulling the pillow out from under Seoho on the way.

“Holy shit, you totally ruined this thing,” Geonhak proclaimed, staring at the massive wet spot on the pillow.

“Hey, it wasn’t just me. I wasn’t the one who used a whole bottle of lube and got it all over everything,” Seoho retorted, watching the younger toss the pillow into the hamper then head into their bathroom.

“It wasn’t a whole bottle,” Geonhak grumbled. Seoho giggled at the younger’s frustration. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

“Hey, do you think I’ll be able to just come from anal at some point?” His eyes trailed Geonhak as the younger man crawled back into bed and used a wet towel to wipe up the cum and lube oozing out of Seoho’s ass. “Because I read online that you can, like, Pavlov yourself into coming from anal by only cumming during anal or something like that. I’d have to not masturbate for a while for it to be effective which would be pretty difficult for me but I think-”

“Seoho? Seoho, slow down,” Geonhak gently shook Seoho’s shoulder to get him to stop his tangent and take a breath. 

“Sorry, sorry… I do want to learn how to do it though if I can. Will you help me?” He shot his big pouty eyes right at Geonhak who had laid down next to him.

“Of course I will, baby boy.” Seoho grinned at the nickname and the two sat in silence, rapidly dozing off in the comfort and safety of each other’s embrace.


End file.
